1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a plurality of capacitors, comprising a mounting plate to which the capacitors can be attached and comprising means for mutually connecting the positive or, respectively, negative poles of the capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus of the type set forth above are arranged in mobile X-ray generators, whereby the capacitors serve as a rechargeable battery. A known apparatus of the type initially mentioned comprises a printed circuitboard to which the poles of the capacitors are secured by soldering. The manufacture of a printed circuitboard is expensive and the application of the capacitors to the board is time consuming. Moreover, the entire apparatus must usually be replaced given a defective capacitor, since the printed circuitboard is damaged at the same time.